


I don't know I wrote this at least a year ago and I don't think it ever had a title...

by BlairWidows608



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Christmas Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: An unfinished HEAVENS fanfic. (Terribly written... Like all my fanfics...)





	I don't know I wrote this at least a year ago and I don't think it ever had a title...

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all... Cringey...

"K-Kira!! Oh my god! Harder! Fuck me harder! Unnn...! Oh yes! There! Oh, Kira! Thrust there again! Ohhh! It feels soooooo good! Aaah! Kira!" Nagi lied on the couch with his legs spread wide, drooling as he got fucked harshly in the ass by Kira. It was Christmas, the time when HEAVENS finally all got together and fucked each other's brains out. "Eiichi! Fuck me harder! I need more!" Eiji. "As you wish, 'baby'. Anything for my 'sweetie pie'." Eiichi. Nagi knew all too well that Eiji had a kink for pet names... And, consequently, incest. "Van! There! Harder!" Yamato. "Uhnnnnn! Yamato! I'm about to cum!" Shion. "I'm trying Yama! I'm thrusting as fast as I can!" Van. "Nagi...uh...mm...I'm gonna blow...!" Kira. "Me too Kira! Cum with me!" Kira nodded and quickly started thrashing his hips as hard and as fast as he could. "Oh Kira! Yes...yes...YES!! KIRA!!! OH YES!!!" Nagi arched his back as he came."Nagi! Fuck!" Kira let out a groan as he released his seed into Nagi's ass. "Ohhh! Eiichi! Aaah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ohhh...Eiichi!! Yyyyesssss!!!" Eiji Moaned, nearly screamed, as he came, desprily clinging to Eiichi. "Uh! Oh, my 'baby's' cumming! Oh fuck! Uh! Come on 'honey'! Cum! Uh! Eiji...'my dearest'...!" Eiichi held Eiji in his arms as he filled him, then, when he finished, he pulled Eiji into a hug. "Yamato! Ohhhh! Fuuuuuck!!! Y-Y-Yam-Mmmm!" Shion squirmed as he came, holding on tightly to one of the pillows on the couch. "Van! Shion! Fuck!" Yamato came, trusting harshly into Shion, dispite his whimpering. "Yama....!" Van groaned as he came into Yamato, holding his hips steady. Eveyone then collapsed and laid on the floor or couch, exhausted. Kira was the first to recover as he pulled out of Nagi gently. Nagi whined softly and shifted slightly, feeling discomfort as Kira's cock slid out.


End file.
